


Mission for the Weed Planet

by BluestKingBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build, Slow Burn, yo its the weed fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluestKingBlue/pseuds/BluestKingBlue
Summary: Hunk and Lance muse about missing weed, now suddenly it's all anyone can really think about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao how long has it been since I've written any fanfiction? Too long my friends, too long.

“You know what upsets me the most about being in space?” Lance spoke up suddenly. He and the rest of the paladins sat in a living area inside the castle, each doing their own thing but enjoying the other's presence, nonetheless. They had been sitting in a comfortable silence, trying to relax in the face of the total and universal takeover. Pidge was the first to respond, not even looking up from their computer configuration set up on the floor.

“What’s that?” They asked; eyes flying across the screen, tracking code as it passed. 

“Weed,” Lance responded dreamily, laying back dramatically across Hunk’s lap. The assaulted paladin laughed in response.

“Dude,” Hunk said, placing a hand over his heart. “Me too.” Lance nodded and sighed again.

“I don’t believe for a second either of you has gotten high before,” Shiro spoke. Lance jumped to his feet from his place across Hunks lap indignantly.

“We have so! Me and Hunk used to sneak out all the time to go smoke on the roof together! Isn’t that right hunk?” He crossed his arms over his chest and Keith snorted. It was his first and only input and Lance shot him a look. 

“I would be up on the only part of the roof that wasn’t surveillanced mostly every night, and I’ve never seen either of you guys.” Pidge said, finally leaning back from their work and closing the screen down. 

“Oh yeah? Well, maybe we went to a different part of the roof than you!” Lance turned to face Pidge and glare. 

“And aren’t you guys supposed to be drug tested?” Shiro added, Lance did deflate a little at that.

“Yeah, it was always threatened but the never did without a couple weeks notice. We weren’t stupid about it.” He huffed before dropping back onto the couch.

Shiro smiled and shook his head, turning his body to face the conversation a little clearer. Hunk lifted his hands and smiled.

“In all honesty, we did go out maybe once a month to do it, I never liked to but once and awhile Lance would wear me down.” He said.

“Not that there was peer pressure, just…” he quickly added, before trailing off in the face of Shiro looking on in exasperation, “too much anxiety over getting caught.” He sighed out.

Shiro nodded his head in understanding. Lance cut in again. 

“Regardless of how often we did it, I still miss it. Did you ever smoke weed back on earth, Pidge?”

Pidge tensed slightly. “Um, I never really had a desire to? I mean, after my father and brother went missing I mostly concentrated on trying to find them.” The room lost is jovial tone. Pidge looked down at their hands. There was a pregnant pause.

“I bet there’s weed in space.” Keith suddenly said, successfully breaking the silence. Shiro broke into a fit of laughter along with Pidge. Lance and Hunks faces did terrible jobs of holding their hopeful grins. 

“Space Weed!?” They cried together, jumping out of their seats. Shiro gasped for breath.

“You too have seriously never thought of that before?” Pidge said, wiping away a tear and catching their breath.

“No! Of course, I haven’t! I bet Coran and Allura would know if there was space weed!”

“You really think Allura, of all people, would know anything about that?” Hunk said, looking to Lance, suddenly significantly deflated. 

“Would I know anything about what?” Allura said, stepping into the room. Lance ran to her side, Hunk close behind. Lance gently took her hand and a knee.

“Allura please answer me truthfully so my heart can rest, is there or is there not such a thing as space weed™?” He said, lifting her hand slightly to punctuate his question. She squinted at him.

“What’s weed?” She said. Hunk and Lance collapsed to the ground. The rest of the paladins cried with laughter. Allura stared on in confusion.

“It’s a natural drug back on earth that if you smoke it or ingest it you get high. Kind of like the effects of alcohol, I guess.” Pidge said, pushing their glasses up their nose. Allura nodded in thanks.

“That’s a terrible explanation. Different kinds of weed have different effects.” Lance said, standing back up. He gripped Hunks arm and lifted him up as well. “It's like a nugget of green and orange and purply goodness,” he said, dreamily. 

“Oh! You mean something like Cannasutra? It’s mainly used by different species as a, uh, romance booster between partners.” She said, tucking hair behind her ear. “It also does have different species of the plant within its family.” She mumbled off, seemly intrigued.

“Oh man! If we’re thinking of the same thing then we’ll be in business!” Lance punched the air in excitement, hopping onto Hunks side in joy. The man caught and held him easily, laughing easily at the boy's excitement; and feeling it too. The topic of “space weed” was dropped for the moment, Allura stating that they should be training Voltron. 

The topic was gone for no more than two days before it was picked back up again. 

“Is getting high really that great?” Pidge asked Shiro quietly. They were sitting together on the floor in a trainer area, the bots having long been turned off. Training having devolved into a deep connection talk, something that was happening a lot between paladins these days. 

Shiro turned his head to Pidge in surprise, he nodded. “It’s certainly nice.” He said, just as soft. Pidge nodded and continued to stare forward.

“Cool, cool beans,” Pidge mumbled.

Shiro laughed lightly and smiled. “Why do you ask?”

They rolled their eyes and turned physically to face the black paladin. “Because Lance and Hunk won’t stop vocalizing their “weed planet” fantasies to me and frankly I don’t see the appeal.” They used air quotes, Shiro snorted. 

“They’re still on about that?” 

“I know you know they are.” 

Shiro shrugged, Pidge rolled their eyes. 

“I won’t lie to you, Pidge, it is nice,” Shiro said, leaning back against the wall to stare up at the ceiling as he spoke. “It’s, it’s nice when you can let go of everything for a little while. You get floaty and everything's funny. And then suddenly everything seems to make sense and you’re just you in the vastness of everything and all you can do is just” he trailed off for a moment, “appreciate it”

Pidge watched his face and nodded slowly. “I think if we ever find the weed planet I’ll try it out. And if things get to” They scrunched their shoulders and made an erratic hand gesture. “I trust you guys.”. Shiro looked at them and smiled.

“We’ll take care of you if you decide to do it, but please remember no one's going to make you. And no one will be upset if you change your mind, or decide you don’t like it” Shiro said, kindness flowing from him in tidal waves. Pidge quietly hoped they’d find an entire planet covered in marijuana if only to let Shiro have his momentary peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some klance bonding

Lance walked through the castle around midnight, he found himself making a habit out of it lately. He enjoyed the quiet it supplied, not that it wasn’t quiet in the castle anyway, but there was just something different about being the only one awake in such a huge palace. He liked to pretend that the castle was his at this time. That instead of the 7th wheel, he was a knightly prince serving his people well. He always made sure to wear the robe Allura gave him, the one with the silk like fabric and the fur around the cuffs and edges. It added to the aesthetic perfectly, and he enjoyed traipsing through the castle this way. Always looking for new rooms to explore and new altean technology he wished he could poke at. 

He makes a turn down a hallway he’s never been down and thinks back to the chaos of yesterday, to their training, and winces to himself. They’d finally formed Voltron, and he managed to kick out and cause them to barrel to the ground. He played it off cool, but his insides still quivered with anxiety. 

He longed for a blunt. Wished he could crawl out of his own brain for a while, that he could just listen to Hunks hushed giggling as they spun ridiculous stories about the stars together. Wished things were like they were back in the Galaxy Garrison, while simultaneously thanking every lucky star that has ever glowed that he was where he was now. The fear of death, his own or one of his team members, loomed overhead with Zarkon, but at least there was no one screaming over his shoulder over his lackluster performance. Well, there still was the occasional screaming match or lecturing but it always felt needed. It always felt like it came from a place of necessity and worry, rather than ridicule. When Shiro, especially, talked to him about his performance with Blue it felt like it came from a place of kindness. Of wanting him to get better and survive. Shiro was always kind like that, just like he’d imagined him to be. He was wonderful. 

Lance flushed and kept walking, more determination in his once idle exploration. He thought briefly to an old episode of Family Guy. ‘You can’t catch me, gay thoughts.’ He snorted to himself and turned a corner. 

Lance came to a doorway he didn’t recognize. He blinked at it a couple times, looking on at the intricate designs that were seemingly warped into the metal. He touched it lightly and studied the metal working. It was beautiful, though the entirety of the ship was. It was easy to forget the beauty of a place like this with the circumstances that hung overhead, but he liked to awe at his new home when he had down time. Lance walked through the doorway, still fixated on the design from the door that seeped out onto the walls of the room, his fingers lightly tracing swirls and coverings where lights no doubt would shine. 

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” A voice spoke. Lance jumped away from the wall and out of his skin. He pulled the robe tighter around himself and turned, finally noticing the balcony the room opened up into. He was taken aback at the sight. Keith stood there, leaning against the railing, a cigarette in his delicate hand. The moonlight glinted off his pale skin, much more being exposed than Lance was used to seeing and he had to swallow down the lump in his throat that suddenly appeared. 

Keith stood there in what could only be one of Shiro’s and nothing else. It was an oversized Metallica shirt that hung down to Keith's strong thighs. Lance’s eyes traced up from his ankles, across his beautifully long legs and finally up to his face. It was also beautiful but in a pinched up irritated kind of way and Lance hadn’t responded yet. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah it’s incredible. You kinda forget about it with all that’s uh.. going down” He spoke the end of his sentence in a voice™ that had Keith rolling his eyes and turning back to the view in front of him. Lance watched him for a moment before cautiously stepping forward and joining him in the cool night air. 

“I didn’t know you smoked.” Lance spoke softly, afraid to break whatever spell was happening here in the moonlight. Keith inhaled and exhaled the smoke slowly, nodding as he did so. 

“When I went to break Shiro out of that place I grabbed two cartons to keep me going while we were on the road. Would’ve grabbed more if I’d known we were going into space.” Keith admitted. Lance nodded, not bothering to question just where the red paladin ‘grabbed’ them from.

“How many packs do you have left?” Lance asked, Keith flicked ash over the balcony..

“I have a whole carton left plus a pack or two.” He said. “I’ve been trying to make them last, y’know?” Lance nodded slowly. He looked over at Keith, leaning his own elbows onto the balcony. The soft lighting bounced off Keith's’ cheekbones, lips and eyelashes and Lance was entrapped. He looked so soft, Lance suddenly was overtaken by the urge to speak, so he did.

“Smokings bad for you” He blurted out. Keith’s softness retracted so fast Lance almost got whiplash by the change in facial expressions. He had never felt so much regret.

“And so is being in your company.” Keith bit back, taking one last aggressive inhale before stubbing it out. He turned to leave, putting the stub into his pocket to throw away later, but Lance was quicker; grabbing his arm before he could think better of it. Keith stopped and moved to probably throw Lance over the edge before he spoke.

“I’m sorry.” He said quickly. “I didn’t mean to ruin your moment of peace, that’s why I’m up too.” Keith looked at his face for a long moment before seeing something that visibly deflated him. Lance released him. 

“Whatever, Lance.” Keith huffed and turned back to the balcony. Lance sighed and turned also.

“So what’s up with the get up?” Keith asked, pulling out another cigarette, fighting with his lighter to get enough of a flame. He took a long drag and blew his smoke forward, careful not to blow it into Lance’s face. Lance made an offended noise, regardless.

“These are my robes! I like to look good, never know when I could bump into the princess.” Lance said, wiggling his eyebrows at the other boy, who in turn rolled his eyes. “I could ask you the same thing, anyway.” Lance eyed up the boy, so seductively dressed in his own right. Keith snorted.

“Old shirt of Shiro’s I’d packed with me. Comfortable to sleep in.” He said. Lance snorted. 

“So you’re not out after a post coital smoke?” Keith hacked up a lung on his exhale, face gathering a pink dusting. 

“Do you even know what that means?!” Keith said aggressively. Lance laughed.

“That’s not a noooo” Lance sang, smiling at the other boy. Keith snorted and smiled slyly.

“You’re right,” He said, turning to look at Lance, the most sultry expression he could muster on his face. “It’s not.” The motherfucker had the audacity to wink. Lance’s laughter died on his tongue and he felt his own face heat up. He stared at Keith in surprise as the other boy turned back to look at the view, he looked amused.

He took another drag of his cigarette. Lance floundered.

“So, so you and Shiro…?” He trailed it off in a question, feeling whatever budding poetic words he was going to think about Keith and his body die with this new revelation. A pang of guilt rose in it’s place when Keith nodded. 

“Me and Shiro.” He said. 

“Shit, well. Congrats?” Lance said, Keith waved him off with another drag.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Lance said quietly.

Lance allowed the moment to pass over them in silence. Keith smoked slowly, Lance heard the mantra in the back of his head, chanting that Shiro had probably just beant Keith over and taken the stubborn paladin to pound town. What would that look like? Would Keith still be just as full of fire in the bedroom or would he roll over and show his submission to Shiro? Or would it be a power struggle? Lance suddenly wanted very badly to know. Suddenly he felt the desire to take a puff of Keiths’ cigarette. 

He adjusted his robe some and coughed lightly into his hand to gain the other's attention. Keith looked over, Lance gestured to the cigarette and then to himself. Keith scrunched his face up in confusion.

“What?” He asked.

“Oh for fuck’s sake” Lance breathed, before reaching out and grabbing the cigarette. Keith watched him and made no move to stop him. His eyes shined with something. Lance was entrapped in that glint for a second before he took an inhale of it. As he exhaled he felt the lump in his throat solidify and suddenly he knew what that sparkle was. As he gagged and coughed up all his major organs, Keith leaned onto the balcony, laughing. That shojo sparkle? Pure sadistic amusement. Lance gasped for air and eventually they both recovered, Keith still giggling every once in awhile. 

It really was a lovely noise, Lance couldn’t even be mad.

“Oh, come on. You’d cough the same way if you took a hit off one of Hunk’s blunts.” He said, wiping away a tear to stare at Keith. Keith hummed.

“You think I haven’t smoked weed before? Dude, cigarettes make you get higher once you’re stoned.” Keith said easily. Lance squinted at him.

“A-are you serious?” Keith nodded “So you have smoked before?”

“Of course I have, not really a lot to do when I was looking for Shiro and to be honest with you, I’d kill to get some again.” Keith breathed out another drag, before stubbing out the butt of his second cigarette. He felt the twitch in his fingertips to have another, but shoved it down aggressively. He had to save what little he had left.

“From the way you’re dressed, I’d say you already got some.” Lance quipped. Keith took a swing for Lance’s chest, but it was expected and Lance easily danced away from the coming impact. 

“You know what I meant, you dickwad.” he said, putting the butt in his pocket to join the other. 

“Yeah, I know.” Lance sighed out dreamily. He suddenly perked up. “No one else is awake, y’know” Keith raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah?”

“We could totally go check that hologram map up in the navigation deck and see if we could find a planet that either has weed or is MADE of it!” Keith stared on at him, first in disbelief than slowly in agreement.

“Alright, yeah.” He said. 

“What, really?” 

“Yeah, really. Let’s go.” Keith said, gesturing to the doorway. Lance nodded excitedly and pushed the tiny voice in the back of his head to fuck off, they were bonding, and they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I don't post any fanfiction for almost two years but the minute I get stoned I'm like f ucking yes Voltron time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Hunk get ready for bed then, excitement.

“Why is there a fidget spinner in the bathroom?” Pidge’s voice sounded from inside said place. Hunk felt a shiver run up his spine at the tone they took. He looked towards the sound of their voice and gulped down his amusement before answering.

“Whh-” he cleared his throat “Why would there be a fidget spinner with us, here, in space, Pidge?” He called back. Pidge came out from behind the wall, holding the spinner between their pointer finger and thumb with their arm outstretched to the side; as if the spinner would attack them if it was too close. Hunk made a face of seriousness to try and mask his growing laughter. Pidge glared.

“Hunk, I’ll ask again.” They took a deep breath and gripped the bridge of their nose underneath their glasses, they massaged the spot as Hunk’s amusement started to creep out onto his face. “Why. Is there. A fidget spinner. In the bathroom.” They said slowly, eyes closed.

“Coran found it while we were at that mall. He thought it was some kind of super earth technology.” Hunk gasped out between full on laughs, now. Pidge dropped the spinner and put their head in their hands. The groan they released was dripping heavily with a cocktail of emotions. Hunk watched them and leaned back on the chair to brace himself against the onslaught of laughter. 

“WHY ARE THERE FIDGET SPINNERS IN SPACE? WHY CAN’T I ESCAPE?” Pidge yelled into their hands, though they were also laughing at this point. Hunk gasped suddenly and leaned forward again to stare at Pidge dead on. Pidge felt his eyes and peeked up from behind their hands. Their face morphed into waiting disappointment. 

Hunk giggled exactly twice before snorting out, “Pidget spinner”

Pidge let loose the mightiest of roars and chucked the toy right at Hunks head, which it hit quite expertly. Hunk’s laughter echoed throughout the room and Pidge eventually collapsed under the weight of it and laughed along at the absurdity too. 

They sat on the floor and waited for the chuckles to subside and then catch their breath. Hunk calmed down a few seconds later and Pidge watched his face. Their eyes were soft as they looked over the yellow paladin's face. He was so handsome and soft looking. Pidge always felt at ease around him, even if he did occasionally annoy them. Pidge smiled softly.

Hunk looked over at them and smiled back. He laughed a little nervously. “What?”

“Nothing, Hunk. You’re just my best friend is all.” Pidge said, smiling shooting up several watts when Hunks face broke into absolute bliss.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah, really,” Pidge said back. Hunk got up from his place on the floor and reached a hand out to the smaller. They accepted the offering and let themself be pulled upright. They held hands for a beat too long before mutually letting go, smiling at each other sweetly. 

“I mean, you’re absolutely ridiculous and you annoy the shit out of me sometimes but like, dude. You’re my best friend.” Hunk laughed at the add on and smacked Pidge on the back lightly. It still jostled them forward some and skewed their glasses. Pidge sighed some and fixed them, though the small smile was still firmly in place.

“Thanks, Pidge. You’re my best friend, too” Hunk said. Just because he and Lance were closer didn’t mean him and Pidge weren’t still close. In reality, all the paladins were best friends with each other, the circumstance not allowing them to be anything less, but it didn’t feel forced. The easy way they talked to each other and the way they just felt at more at ease in everyone's presence proved that while they were forced into the situation together, they naturally all became close. Hunk liked the feeling.

“You wanna head to the kitchen and get something to eat?” Hunk asked suddenly, following Pidge out of the bathroom. 

“Dude, it’s nighttime,” Pidge said.

“Oh, like you’re gonna go to sleep when you get back to your room anyway.” Hunk squinted at them and Pidge had to nod because he was right. They’ed be up until the early hours of the morning.

“Yeah, okay then. Let’s go.”

They walked down the halls leading to the kitchen in a comfortable silence. Hunk leading the way just a few paces ahead of Pidge. Short legs were truly a burden when everyone around you had stilts for legs. 

Hunk turned his head to say something about keeping up when the alarm started to go off above their heads. They both tense up but when the speakers crackled and Lance's voice came rushing over, they relaxed some.

“GUYS! GET TO THE NAVIGATION DECK LIKE NOW. WE FOUND SOMETHING EVERYONE'S GONNA WANNA HEAR.” Lance yelled. Keith’s voice yelled an amused “yeah that’s right”. They heard Lance laugh over the intercom before yelling a hurry. 

“Shit, you don’t think they found…” Hunk trailed off, Pidge grabbed his arm and bolted back down the hall they’d just traversed. 

“They had to of!” They yelled excitedly, dragging Hunk behind them. They had no time to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad that this chapter is so short but the next one will be much longer and with more Klance Bonding™


End file.
